


Have you Seen my Cardigan?

by SilverStarsInTheSky



Series: AVA Ships [2]
Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Alan Becker mentioned, Bad Writing, Books, Cardigans, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Short One Shot, Very OOC, What Have I Done, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarsInTheSky/pseuds/SilverStarsInTheSky
Summary: Ehhhh heres another one. I'm bad at summaries





	Have you Seen my Cardigan?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy, so I did another one of these. I think this is one of the most popular ships in this fandom? I hope I did well writing, because I did this like as a small practice to hopefully cure my writers block(it kind of did).
> 
> I want to say that I own absolutely NOTHING(except the plot), and the characters all belong to Alan Becker himself. The versions of the sticks here, if you would like a visual, belong to lunadrawstrash on tumblr, go check her out! She's cool and she's an amazing artist. 
> 
> So please sit back and hopefully enjoy this piece of crap I wrote??

“Have you seen my cardigan, Blue?”

Green poked his head into Blue’s room, which was right next to his. It was 9.00 am, and he was showered and ready for the day, but when he went to his wardrobe for clothes, he noticed something was missing…

“No, I haven’t. I’ve been here since breakfast.” Said Blue, laying on his stomach on his bed. In front of him was a big Spells and Potions book, something he had gotten as a fan gift sometime ago. 

He really enjoyed it, as seen him swinging his legs behind him as he read and making little notes to try next time when he brewed.

Green huffed, and muttered his thanks as he prepared to step out of the room.

“But you should wear this more often though! Flaunt those arms a bit!” Blue snickered, hand badly covering his mouth as he laughed. 

Green glared playfully at his long time friend, and walked out with a small but embarrassed smile on his face.

He was dressed as usual, with his favourite green pants and T-shirt. To a normal person, this was an ok clothing choice, but our Green here had an unexplained dislike for showing his arms bare.

The sleeves of the T-shirt were decent length, up to half of the bicep area, but Green was unconsciously tugging them as far down as possible. And sometimes his hands would go up and rub his arms, disliking the unusual breeze that blew pass him as he speed walked around their two storey residence.

He tried recalling his whereabouts yesterday and went to check all the places. In the kitchen when he went for dinner with the rest of the sticks and Orange(or Second Coming)?

Nope.

The living room when they had a short card game tournament?

Nope.

His room?

Checked oh so many times.

As Green walked down the hall for the third time this morning, he heard a long, loud wolf whistle, and immediately whipped his head round to see who it was.

It was Red, leaning against his doorframe with a cocky grin out his face, arms crossed smugly in front of his chest.

“Looking good there Green!” 

Green blushed in embarrassment and crossed his own arms, and tried to stare intimidatingly back at Red, but it ended up more like just a playful glare.  
“Oh shut up Red!”

“I can see why you wear that cardigan so much! Wouldn’t want to catch anyone staring and make Sec jealous, hm?” Red grinned, wiggling his red eyebrows playfully at him.

Green barked out a laugh, and half heartedly punched him in the arm. “Not like you are any better, always wearing that hoodie.” 

Red pretended to look hurt, but then smiled again and laughed with Green. After that was over, Green asked him the question that he had been asking all morning.

“Umm, nope. Haven’t seen it since you wore it down for dinner last night. Maybe you should ask the girls?” 

Green thanked him, and Red made his payback by punching him back on the arm and laughed wildly he ran into the double doors leading out to the internet. (see Of Bets and Braids if you’re confused)

Green sighed and shook his head. Red, the ever playful and flirty wannabe boy, he thought, and laughed softly to himself. 

He walked down to the next door, and knocked respectfully. After a few seconds he heard a ‘come in’ from the other side, and he twisted the door handle open and stepped in.

Yellow was sitting in her armchair, a book about Minecraft opened in her hands as she adjusted her glasses and smiled brightly at him.

“Hey Green! What can I help you with?”

“Hey Yellow. I was just coming to ask whether or not you have seen my cardigan.” He answered, gesturing to his bare arms. 

“Hmm...no I haven’t” Yellow said, dog-earing her page and setting the book down. “When did you lose it? I’m sure I saw you wearing it for dinner last night,”

“Yes, I did. It was after breakfast, I went to take a shower, and when I went to my wardrobe to get it, it was gone.” Green said, a hint of frustration in his voice as he whined like a child that had lost his toy.

“Well, I wish I could help you, Green. Have you asked everyone?”

“Yep. All of you all except Orange, I should probably go ask her now. Thanks, Yellow.” 

“No problem, Greenie.” Yellow grinned, and picked up her book again. Green smiled back, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He jumped down the stairs, and with a ‘whoosh’ opened the swinging wall door that was their entrance and exit to Alan’s desktop. He climbed out, and minimized their tab, showing the full desktop. 

Orange, or the Second Coming didn’t live with them, as she wasn’t part of their sticks fighting game, so when she agreed to help Alan animate and more, Alan had created an entire house for her to live in and be comfortable when he wasn’t animating and didn’t need her help.

It was actually just a document in Alan’s ‘Stuff’ folder, but Second loved it.

Green climbed up the side of the desktop, and leaped into the folder. 

Once inside, he looked around for the ‘Coming Residence’ that Orange named in a heat of the moment moment. After finding it, he clicked it and zoomed inside.

The document consisted of a big mansion inspired design of a house, with even a stone statue of Orange holding a pencil in a majestic pose. 

Green let himself in, and his footsteps thudded in the grand entrance hall. A stick figure servant, one of Orange’s own creations, came out from the walls to assist him.

“Hello, can I see the Second Coming please?”

The stick figure drawing wordlessly pointed to Orange’s room, and Green nodded his head in thanks to the servant, who then disappeared back into the wall, its job done.

He climbed up the polished stairs, and went to the first door to the right. Knocking gently, he stood and waited for a while, then knocked once more.

“Second? You in there?”

Green stood outside the door of a full minute already, and so he sighed, and tested the doorknob. It was unlocked, surprisingly.

Softly, he opened the door, and peeked inside. It was really a big room, more than half the size of Green’s own in his website home.

A big queen sized bed stood in one corner, below a slightly opened window, with its light orange curtains swaying softly in the digital wind. In said bed under the orange and yellow striped bed sheets, lay a small lump with orange hair fanned out on a green pillow.

“Orange?” Green whispered, entering the room and walking quietly to the bed. The lump with orange hair didn’t move. 

Gently, he pulled back the covers and lightly gasped.

It was Orange under the covers, curled up asleep. And in her arms, was Green’s beloved cardigan. She was cuddling it like a plushie, face buried into it as she snored softly.

Green’s heart melted. He could see the shadowy bags under her eyes, showing her tiredness. He knew that she and Alan had been busy these few days, so she probably hadn’t slept well in sometime. 

And if it meant her cuddling his cardigan that probably smelled a lot like him to comfort her enough to sleep, he was all in for it.

His lips lifted into a small smile, as he kneel next to her, and gently brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Orange stirred slightly and muttered something incoherent, and nuzzled further into the warm folds of the green clothing.

Leaning down, Green pressed a chaste, soft kiss to her visible forehead, and got up, and walked to the door to leave. 

“Sleep well, Sec.” 

He closed the door quietly, and stood outside for a few seconds, before smiling again and heading back home.

He could get his cardigan back again another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnddd how did I do? Is it good, bad or just plain terrible? Leave me a comment to tell me how you think??
> 
> And I just wanted to ask, if you like this story and my other one, what else would you all like to see? I can probably do any ship, and when I do have a few ideas going on, I would like to see what you all think. One idea, which I will just tell now, is a Soulmate Au of Poly Sticks(all the sticks shipped together into one big polyamorous relationship).
> 
> All kudos and comments are super appreciated, and again, thank you to everyone reading this. :)


End file.
